Lust At First Sight, Love Always Comes Later
by F-A-M-E-S x3
Summary: Bella is intoxicated by this mysterious boy. The chemistry between them is undeniable, but when will this lust turn into love?.. Im rubbish at summaries but i hope this story is worth reading! please read and review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1: GIVING IN

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. **

**I wasn't sure whether to this one or not because i love twilight but have always been a team Jacob fan. However since reading more fan fiction stories i am slowly starting to side with Edward so i thought i would have a shot at it myself. **

**Please read and review, thanks! Enjoy.. XOX**

_BPOV: _

The school bells sounded loud and clear in the distance as i sat in my rusted Chevrolet. The idea of having to face Mike today was torturous and something that made my stomach knot up in a million different ways. I thought it sad that this feeling was no longer the anticipation you feel towards seeing your boyfriend at the start of your relationship but the sort of disappointed and guilty feeling you get when the feeling is no longer mutual. Knowing how much Mike loves me only makes things harder, because not once has he been a bad boyfriend. Any girl would be genuinely lucky to have him, but i just couldn't help it, i needed more, i needed him.

His mass of thick auburn hair and pale white skin was such an opposing look but he made it look beautiful. Whenever i see him i can't bring myself to look away, the way he moves is mesmerising. It was a strange feeling having to sit in front of him in biology. I can feel his eyes smouldering into my back, making me feel naked like her can see right into my soul. How much he can convey in a look. I had never spoken to him before, but on the scarce occasion we have eye contact i feel as though i have known him my entire life. It was frustrating yet unusually satisfying not being able to work him out. I'm a quite person so i normally suss people out within the first couple of days but with him i was clueless. He is always with the same group of people who are as enticing and as beautiful as him. The girls he was always with could have easily been models; their skin was like porcelain and lips as red as blood. I was the palest in my group of friends but these girls made me look like Janet Jackson.

The bell sounded again, shit i was late. First day back of the semester and I'm late. Nice one. I pulled out the key and the engine shut off with a loud crack making me jump out of my skin. I love my truck but that sound gets me every time. The weather was murky and overcast, not a single ray of sunlight came through the clouds. I was accustomed to the cold now, but i missed the hot weather back in Arizona. I miss being able to wear my shorts and a tank instead of jeans and a ridiculous amount of layers. I rush across the parking lot and passed the main entrance. Jane sat there as still as usual in her knitted cardigan and long brown skirt. I smiled to her and carried on towards the classroom. When i arrived everyone was talking and out of their seats. Mr Banner hadn't arrived yet. This was perfect it gave me time to talk to mike. I needed to end it today, my yearning towards him was becoming more profound day by day, and it was unfair to keep leading him on. It was absurd the hold he had over me. I didn't even know his name yet here i was about to end a year long relationship for him. Well in hope of him at least. Who is to say he would have me anyway? He is more than likely going to be dating one of the girls he hangs around with.

Mike was stood with Jessica and Eric in the corner of the room where I sit during class. I walked over taking off my coat and scarf as i did. I could feel his eyes on me from the other side of the room. It made me nervous and clouded my head a little. I shook the idea away and continued forward to the group. "Hey baby!" i was greeted by a tight teddy bear hug from Mike. I felt awful knowing what i was about to do, his baby blue eyes just screamed innocence. This was going to be so unexpected for him, i was unsure of his reaction.

"Hey, i need to talk to you, can i have a sec?" I asked, acknowledging Jessica and Eric with a smile. This would please Jessica and maybe give her reason to talk to me again. She had been cold with me ever since Mike and I started dating. I didn't realize until later that she liked him.

"Sure babe what's up?" Mike jumped down from the chair and we walked to the bench in front. He was smiling at me, my stomach churned.

"Well, you see you know how we –" I started but i was cut short by Mr. Banner entering the classroom.

"Right class sorry I'm late! take your seats please!" He shouted in between deep breaths. It was blatant that he had been running. The whole class shuffled around taking their seats, me and mike on the bench in the back corner, this was going to be harder than I thought, I had no escape route. Eventually there was silence minus the exception of a few scraping chairs and dropping of pencils.

"Okay, today were going to be learning about the attraction between animals which makes them was to become mating partners" Mr. Banner stated before moving to the board to write the title and assignment. "Does anyone have any idea why there has to be attraction before love and mating?"

"Well there doesn't have to be attraction, you could always blindfold yourself, or put a paper bag on their head?" Said Alice, she was head cheerleader and Forks high school and the definition of slut.

"You would know!" shouted one of the boys in reply.

"Very funny, now seriously? Anyone?" Mr Banner asked us again. When he failed to get a response he started talking and writing notes on the board for us to copy.

"Mike" i whispered so i wouldn't be heard but anyone, in the corner of my eye i saw him look over to me as if he could hear what i was saying.

"Yeah babe?" He looked up from his notes into my eyes.

"I need to finish this" I said, not cushioning it in anyway.

"Yeah me to Bella – I'm behind as it already" Oh gosh does he want me to spell it out?

"No Mike, finish this, us"

"What? His expression faded and faced dropped, my heart broke, he didn't deserve to be hurt like this.

"Miss Swan is there a problem?" Mr Banner called from the front of the classroom.

"No Sir" i replied, giving Mike time for m

"Okay well thats your warning, one more time and your moving" He turned back round to continue writing on the board. I waited to turn back round to Mike.

"Mike say something please"

"Why?" His voice was cracking and i was praying he wouldn't start to cry.

"Because-"

"Bella go and sit next to Mr. Cullen please" He pointed in the direction of him. This isn't the time to be moved next to him, i had no control of my concentration when I was thinking about him never mind being sat next to him. However i would rather be there than here at this moment in time, i felt like a complete bitch because of what i had just done.

I packed up my stuff and moved across the room to the other seat. When i got there i tripped over the stool next to my own and dropped my books everywhere. I could feel myself flush and bent down to pick it all up. The rest of the class was laughing ecstatically and i could hear comments like "Typical Bella". I couldn't help that I was clumsy and uncoordinated, it was genetic. After my little episode the class calmed down and i took my seat next to him. I scuffled around to find my pencil, but it had disappeared. I went to retrieve another one from my bag when i saw a pale white hand holding it in my direction. I looked up but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were directly on the board and he was still writing with the other. I took the pencil stupidly cautious. "Thanks" he nodded in reply and continued to work.

The lesson felt like it was going on forever. I looked up at Mike every so often and he was just staring blankly out of the window. "Anyone who hasn't finished these notes will be staying during break to finish them" Mr. Banners voice sounded through the classroom. With that note the bell rang signalling the end of class. Everyone packed up and started to exit the classroom. I was hoping to catch Mike to see if he was okay but he left whilst i was still writing. "Bella! Ill wait for you outside?"

"Okay, i wont be long" I smiled and she left the room, i noticed me and him were the only two people in the room, apart from Mr Banner.

"Make sure you finish these notes, i need to go to see Mr Percy – Ill be checking next lesson" Mr banner said before exiting the room. Scratch the we were the only two people in the room. I heard the door close and immediately became nervous. I don't know why he was still here, the speed he was working he must have finished his notes by now, but he carried on writing. I decided not to ask him but just continued with my work. I finished the final sentence and packed up my belongings.

Before reaching the door i looked at him to see if he too had stopped writing. Yes. At least i know he didn't just stay in here to be alone with me. I looked at the floor in disappointment. My hand reached out for the handle of the door but was completely surprised when i felt a gust of wind and his presence behind me.

He had his hands on either side of me above my head, making it impossible for me to open the door. I was so close to him i could feel his body just behind me. His scent was intoxicating, making me light headed and my knees feel like jelly. I stayed still not wanting to make any rash moves. I didn't know what he was doing, but i liked our closeness. "You have to figure me out" he whispered in my ear, i could feel his lips so close to the hollow of my neck, his breathe tickled my collar bone making me shiver and erupt into goose bumps the size of mountains. His voice was as soft and as melodic as a lullaby. My lullaby. I could feel his body tensing and one of his hands curled into a fist. "I need you to figure me out" i could hear the anger and desperation in his voice. It made me feel warm inside like he wanted me, or even better needed me. "Isabella" he sighed. In a moment of complete adrenaline, i turned around to face him. His breath hitched but he didn't move away. With his face inches from mine. The tension was building up in my body and i was ready to burst. My head was becoming extremely clouded, i felt sick from anxiety, this time it was the good type. We stood holding eye contact for what seemed like forever but must have been a few seconds. He leaned in to me. For one crazy millisecond i thought her was going to kiss me. I should be so lucky. He leaned until his mouth was millimetres from my ear, so close to me i could feel his hair tickle my face. "I can be everything you need". That was it i needed to think of a coherent response but all i did was let out a sigh, i couldn't breathe, my body was so overpowered by shock my responses turned into nothing. I felt the room begin to spin until blackness took over.

When i open my eyes I'm greeted by Angela's worried face and Mr Banner getting a chair for me to sit on. They were all fussing around me rapidly asking questions one after the other like i was under interrogation. I couldn't bring myself to answer iw as still daze from the events prior to my black out. If they happened that is? Did my encounter with him just happen or did i dream it? Panic swept over me and i searched the room for him or a piece of evidence that it happened. When nothing came to me i felt a tear drop from my eye. How silly was i going to be.

Angela pulled me into a hug. "Come on let's get you to the office – something is clearly wrong". I got up with her support, it wasn't needed i felt fine now just filled with complete disappointment. I could feel something digging into my leg as i got up. I didn't bring my phone to school today, i didn't know what it could be. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out the pencil. I was sure i had put this in my bag. With the pencil out fluttered and small piece of paper, I picked it up from the ground and opening it. My heart stopped when i read the piece of paper.

You need to figure me out. Edward.

I looked up down the corridor to see him leaning against a locker looking directly at me. He had a crooked smile on his face but his expression was serious. "Edward" i muttered to myself under my breath.

**So guys, thats the first chapter. **

**Should i continue you with it or is it a lost cause? **

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Thanks! XOX**


	2. Chapter 2: FACING THE FAMILY

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**Heres the second chapter, i didn't know where to go with it, but it follows on from the last chapter in EPOV. **

**Hope you enjoy! Read and review please thanks! XOX**

_EPOV_

She just fainted, i made her faint! What if i hurt her? I need to go back i have to go back! I came to a halt. The forest was spinning around me, i didn't know how long i had been running for. I was panting unnecessarily, i wasn't out of breath, i don't even breathe for god's sake. It was just an automatic reaction after running at school. An attempt to make me look at least partially human. I turned on my heel and headed back towards school. I didn't know why i was so attracted to her. She smelt like heaven, i could hear the blood pumping round her body, never in my life have i wanted someone's blood as much as i did in that moment.

I reached school in time to see her sat on the floor with a girl knelt in front of her. They had found her, i felt my stomach unknot in relief. Should i go a talk to her? No, i can't do that, i've given her permission now the ball is in her court. She can do with it what she wishes. Oh but god i hope she figures things out, this feeling is becoming slowly unbearable. I waited in the corridor in hope i would see her at least, try and convey what she was thinking; after all i couldn't hear her thoughts.

She came out of the classroom looking upset. I presumed she had hurt her. I don't know how, i caught her before she fell and sat her upright against the wall. Maybe i held her too tight. This worry was excruciating. I leant on the locker next to me to support myself. In her hand i could see the note i had written moments before. She has it, I smiled when i could hear heartbeat speed up as she read it. Her dark brown eyes looked up, directly at me. "Edward" She whispered my name, it sent a tingle down my spine, and my throat began to burn. I was hungry and needed to hunt. I walked out of the school after handing my forged note to Jane. As soon as i was a good distance from the school i picked up my pace, arriving at my house within seconds. I could hear my family's thoughts going berserk. Rosalie's especially. I took my time to compose myself and prepare for what was about to happened before lowering the handle and stepping into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Rosalie attacked me as soon as i entered.

"Rose – leave him alone he's not going to hurt her! I've seen it" Alice walked over to me and put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"That's not the point, She is going to dig and keep digging until she figures it out Edward. Then what? Did you think about that when you selfishly acted upon your lust for the girl? Your actions have consequence for all of us!" Rosalie was pacing nervously up and down. I saw Emmet in the distance sat on the sofa looking completely relaxed. This was a quality about him i adored; he never took things so serious, he was optimistic. _I'm sorry Ed, i tried to calm her down but she just keeps going off on one, thinks you're gonna kill that chick. _I could hear Emmet's thoughts which were directed to me. Jasper entered the room and the mood immediately calmed down. Esme and Carlisle were close to follow.

"Its okay Emmet" I said aloud to reply, he couldn't hear my thoughts that was just a gift I possessed. The same way Alice could see the future subject to what decision a person makes. Jasper can change the mood and emotions of people around him, he can also feel all the emotion we feel now.

"Its okay! Oh please you have got to be joking? Emmet are you siding with Edward here? You know he is wrong!" Rosalie was still annoyed but she had succumbed to Jaspers power.

"Will everyone just calm down and let Edward speak" Carlisle's authoritive but comforting tone filled the room and everyone fell silent. "Edward, what made you do this?" I didn't know how to respond. My actions were rash and i knew it, but there is just something about her i couldn't resist.

"I don't know" I mumbled, it was all i could say.

"He doesn't know. Great. Your telling me you have risked the secrecy of this entire family and you don't know why" Rosalie was right up in my face and i heard a growl forming in her chest.

"She has some sort of hold over me. One that i have never felt before, not in my entire existence. I feel as if she is why im still here?"

"Oh please you don't even know the girl. Its just lust. You have been torturing yourself for too long, find yourself a vampire girl to entertain you" Rosalie was mocking me, a part of me understood why, but her reaction annoyed me.

"Do you feel as though you need this Bella in your life Edward?" Carlisle was the most understanding person i know, so i knew he would co-operate with me.

"Yes" I answered truly, feeling relieved i had finally admitted it.

"Carlisle i have seen Edward with Bella in my visions. He isn't going to hurt her. Or at least not tonight." Alice was on my side, she knew what i was feeling. Probably from Jasper telling her, or from what she had seen in her visions, i wasn't sure.

"Tonight?" Jasper challenged Alice in hope she would shed some light on her declaration.

"Yes Edward was going over tonight to talk things through with her, get to know her a little bit more before he gives anything away" Alice replied, looking at him as if this was a piece of information he had already known.

"Gives anything away! Edward you breathe a word to that girl about any of us and so help me god i will rip you to pieces and burn you myself" She was inches from my face again.

"Im going to her house tonight whether you like it or not. You have Emmet, this is who i am choosing to spend my eternity with" I yelled in her face, unable to contain my anger any longer.

"Y-e-a-h, Edward is getting some tonight" I heard Emmet chant in the background after high-fiving Jasper. Alice giggle but Rosalie turned on the spot and shot Emmet a glare before exiting the room. "Aww babe come on i was only joking!" He followed her out and the tension in the room calmed down straight away.

"On that note Edward, i must warn you of the dangers of being physically and emotionally active with a human its –"Carlisle said in his serious-doctor-tone.

"Carlisle, i haven't even had a decent conversation with the girl yet" i looked at him with a playful grin. "But speak of danger, I'm going to go hunting; is anyone going to join me?"

"We went at lunch" Alice answered "Have fun"

I nodded in her direction and turned for the door. I hesitated with my hand on the doorknob at the sound of Esme's soothing thoughts. _Edward, don't make any rash decisions, at least not tonight, think things through, this is a big choice. _With that i opened the door and dashed towards the forest, happy to be out of the house.

**Okay, so it isn't as long as the first chapter and not much of a storyline to it but i thought it was a way of showing Edward's side of things, and also introducing the rest of the characters. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Should i still continue?**

**Review please, thanks! XOX**


End file.
